26 Themes
by Slow-Motion Explosion
Summary: One for every letter of the alphabet. A couple imply certain things. Rated for safety. Kakashi/Iruka


**A/N: 26 Letters. 26 Words. 26 Sentences. A friend of mine shoved a paper with a list of words into my hands and said "Write." This is the shit I came up with. I'm happy to say she enjoyed it. There's a couple references to Heaven/Hell, in case anybody's like... Religious or whatever. But seriously, what kind of church go-er reads Slash?**

Apology  
When Kakashi forgot, when he upset his lover, he would seduce the young chunnin, and do that thing with his tongue that Iruka loved ever so much.

Broken  
Iruka found him at the memorial stone, broken, and when he fixed Kakashi, Iruka vowed never to let it happen again.

Child  
Kakashi could look after one for five minutes without going insane, Iruka wanted one so badly, but he supposed Naruto was close enough.

Damnation  
They were going to hell, of course they were, they were shinobi - they killed, but at least they were going together.

Explicit  
Iruka wished Kakashi wouldn't be so explicit, but it wasn't really a surprise, considering the smut he took everywhere.

Frisk  
He said it was purely for the sake of safety - the kazekage wouldn't appreciate armed peace makers - but Iruka began to question Kakashi's objective when it took several minutes to check his back pockets.

Goddess  
When Kakashi commented that Iruka must have been an incarnation of Aphrodite, he nursed a broken nose for a week - Iruka was no woman.

Heaven  
Their first time together was awkward and painful, but it was bliss, Heaven, and it made up for the hell on Earth they lived through, and were going to continue living.

Iatrophobia  
Because Kakashi couldn't stand them, Iruka was forced to home for a week taking care of a bed ridden silver haired jounin.

Jack-o'-Lantern  
Iruka had gotten two pumpkins, one for each; Iruka carved a scarecrow, Kakashi - a dolphin.

Knee  
Kakashi came back from a mission with his knee out of place and promptly apologized - When Iruka asked why, he replied "I won't be able to do that thing I do with my tongue you like so much."

Leftovers  
When Iruka worked late at the missions office, Kakashi stared at the food from the night before and sighed; He hated leftovers.

Minute  
The big things were nice, but to Iruka, it was the little things that count; Like waking up beside an equally groggy jounin with a sticky spot on his stomach.

Net  
He was caught in web of waking up screaming and long periods of depression, but Iruka was there to hold his hand.

Onion  
He said the tears were because of the onions, but Kakashi knew it was because he had survived the A-Rank mission gone awry - however critical the state was he had returned in.

Pair  
Everyone said they were like two peas in a pod, and it came as no surprise to the others when Iruka and Kakashi were caught in the broom closet.

Quick  
The life of a shinobi was always fast paced, and it was times like these, times when it seemed as though time had stopped, that Kakashi treasured the most.

Ruin  
The state the village was in after Kyuubi was awful, but they had each other to hold onto when they felt they'd end the same way.

Stare  
It was the first time Iruka caught Kakashi looking at him - and it certainly wouldn't be the last - but at least he'd be doing it from a closer distance.

Time  
It wasn't something they had much of, but they'd make the most of every second they spent together.

Under  
"But, Iruka, you look so beautiful from this angle. -smirk-"

Various  
There were many ways to do many things, and Kakashi was determined to find all of them, even when Iruka objected the first ten times

Weather  
For most of the year, Konoha was graced with beautiful spring weather - not too hot, not too cold - But on the rare occasions when it snowed, they'd spend hours watching it fall and drinking hot coco.

Xylopia  
It sat in the corner of their bedroom; beautiful, but usually obstructed by an article of clothing hurriedly strewn about the room.

Youth  
Kakashi supposed he'd been spending too much time around Gai, but he was beginning to notice the youth in things, particularly the way Iruka could lift his legs that high.

Zero  
There was no way anything could change this; nada, zilch, null.

**A/N: Hurrah! I'm not gonna beg/threaten you to review, but it'd be nice to know if I did a good job :) Also, feel free to ask about anything you're unsure of.**

**Iatrophobia - Fear of doctors. It's implying that Kakashi is sick, and Iruka is pretty much forced to take care of him.**


End file.
